


Tutoring

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Chaptered, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, Hate to Love, One-Sided Attraction, Rated T cuz of my teenage pervyass brain, The whole gang is here :3, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, confusing feelings, its basically canon just with more amacha, p much everyone & everyone expect for oma cuz hes a lil misunderstood shit stain :3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Examinations are out to execute any cheap students and Tenko finds herself struggling to meet the expected criteria for the upcoming test. It's the only guarantee she'll be able to return as a 3rd year with the rest of her classmates, she can't fail. Yet she's at a loss when her best isn't enough.Like any regular teenager in an educational crisis, she looks for help in her fellow peers. However, she was notably suppressing the idea of seeking help in the classmate who was a known tutor, while normally, she wouldn't think twice about skipping over him as a possibility. When Tenko finally confronts her helpless state and seeks help from this sexy stranger, her world is met with conflicting facts that rip her pride to sherds.How will she be able to cope?How is she suppose to move on with these new emotions looming over her minimalistic ego?...Even the author doesn't know.





	Tutoring

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy it's ya boi anonymous-amacha-writer here coming to you with another amacha fic >:3 this time multi-chaptered~  
> I've never written a chaptered thingy before so bear with me and slow updates here~!
> 
> This fic is set in a non-despair AU in which Rantaro's sisters are living under the same roof . . . I reeeaaally like the idea of Tenko getting along with Rantaro's sisters k

_**5 WEEKS 6 DAYS AND 18 HOURS UNTIL EXAMINATIONS** _

The anticipation was agonizing. Tenko found herself clasping her hands over her eyes to stop herself from ripping her nails apart. Her body was quaking when she heard the teacher's footsteps resound in her ears. The racket of paper wavering inches away from her made her nerves tingle in the anxiety of the fear of failure.

Memories of the test day and how much she struggled to answer the first question engulf her subconscious. And even though the teacher had reminded her it was just a practice test to prepare for the final exam, Tenko still found herself grasping at blankness to recall her last name.

In the present surrounding her though, the teacher's footsteps don't falter and light chatters of "Thank you" and varying expressions of "Ugh" continue to utter around her. Tenko calms herself enough to remember that everyone is probably focused on their own feedback and confronts the impending results by cleaving her fingers out of her line of sight.

Holding in a groan, she sinks down in her chair and grips the quivering paper with an unsteady force. Staring down the digits with a heat it's a wonder the paper doesn't burst into flames.

Tenko is an above average student when she tried. Her master always told her about the importance of school grades, one's intelligence helps aid the mind in daily life as well as Neo-Aikido, so when she realised she was struggling to pass history, the upcoming exams devoured her rational thought. Due to being in high school, her final exam grades mattered tremendously for her future. One failure could lead to her repeating the semester until she passed the above average rank in every standard subject, which would look poor on her permanent record.

It wasn't that Tenko was incapable at the subject, she just found learning about the past tedious. While she did her best to apply herself as much as she could during educational lessons, she'd often find herself bored out of her own imagination - which is, already, a rare occurrence for Tenko Chabashira - or working on other classwork to not waste time bulging through the minutes.  
She only had a few weeks to correct this growing dilemma, and while she did her best to study she'd often put it aside to work on other assignments she could efficiently apply herself too.

"I don't fuckin' believe it... Another hundred."

The loud voice practically asked for everyone's attention, being from Iruma Miu, Tenko isn't sure if it's intentional or not.

"I can't believe a normie is doing so well in so many subjects...damn normies."

Sighing could be heard as Tenko's ears began absentmindedly listening.

"Well, I am a tutor." Rantarou. Tenko recognised it as his voice without a doubt in her mind. "I have to know the subjects I'm teaching." And because he was seated directly behind her, there was no mistaking it. Tenko always tries her best to not curse the female teacher for placing her in front of a menace...she'd been doing that a lot lately, and like her history class, was failing miserably. It's not that the teacher was a bad person, but she would often partner Tenko with male classmates as a "bonding exercise" to help "strengthen their relationships for a better future" Tenko was close to cringing when she felt her eyes roll at the memories replaying in her subconscious.

Her instincts tell her to look around to see how others were taking the graded responses, and so her head motions to her right, Himiko sat at the desk beside her. She only acknowledges this now when hearing the magician murmur, "Nyaaah...5 more minutes." from being disturbed by the teacher who was currently giving out test results. The figures 59% in red marker grabs Tenko's attention. Himiko was doing better ever since she started getting tutoring lessons from Rantarou, or so it appeared to be in Tenko's eyes. When Rantarou first offered his help, Tenko had rejected the idea before he had a chance to finish his sentence, but now with exams coming so close, and with her own attempts failing, she didn't seem to have any other choice.

And, oh, did she try. Kaede studied with Shuichi after school and Tenko didn't want to intrude nor deal with his excruciating presence for the length of time the two would spend "studying", Tsumugi would rather cosplay over any actual productive study, Miu wouldn't bother and instead claimed that her inventions would be far more valuable for the future then studying the past, Maki caved once but Kaito insisted on nagging the assassin for help and when Tenko threw him to the ground because he patted her shoulder in congratulations, Maki's death glare sent the Neo-Aikido artist into a blubbering disarray fuelled by fear.  
Kirumi was helpful to an extent, until Kokichi, Himiko and Angie begged for her help and she was too busy aiding them with additional class work, and when Kokichi began demanding more from the maid and intruded all of her free time, Himiko consoled in Rantarou for help. With his record of past pupils and phenomenal school grades, Tenko couldn't deny he knew what he was doing, and was super effective in this department, but the thought of asking him at school, and in general, was humiliating enough. She grumbled to herself before turning back to her own paper, the red shade teasing her in a way she never knew ink could. She has to pass this class but to look for help in a man? Tenko trembled at the thought.

"Chabashira-san," It was Rantarou, his tone sounded concerned, Tenko couldn't blame him, the red ink on her paper showcasing 32% made her worry immensely about her doomed fate, in fact, the sight made her worry so much that disgust didn't stand a chance at immersing her psyche, instead, Tenko embraced his words, it offered her an escape from the fear she was not used to experiencing. "If you need any help with class work...my offer still stands."

She can feel her eyes roll, though she's unsure if it's instinct or intentional, her shoulders grow tense against her ears regardless as she insists, "Tenko's fine!" not stooping to connecting their eyes. Ignoring the fact that if she did, he'd be able to clearly see the panic her soul was drowning in. "Tenko can pass an exam without the help of a menace!" _Even if that menace is undoubtedly a genius of her generation..._ Her grovelling continues to make itself evident in her silent thoughts.

"Okay." Rantarou's nearing footsteps indicates he abandoned his desk. "But if you change your mind..."

She fights the automatic urge to look and quills her child-like curiosity by folding the wrinkled test paper and burying it in her cardigan pocket. Her guard was momentarily down for a second, a rare thing, but when fear mixed with dreadful facts overwhelms her clarity, it can't be helped to sink into the despair, even for a moment, so the sight of Rantarou's muscular hand appearing on her desk so suddenly makes her jump out of her seat. The chair's legs screeched against the floor, but Tenko somehow tunes it out when noticing the sliver of paper he leaves in his finger's wake.

"Feel free to contact me."

Is all he says, with soft eyes and a calm smile not fitting of a degenerate, before exiting the classroom. School bag slung over one of his defined shoulders and prominent eyelashes batting wickedly as he looks straight on at the classroom's exit.

 

. - * - . - * - . - * - .

  
The paper tormented her.

_How dare it lay on Tenko's desk in plain sight!_

She shook the thought away, ignoring the consciousness in her actions when she brought the portion of paper to her dorm, and stuffed the piece of paper into her cardigan's pocket. Her subconscious keeping her from throwing it away under the fear of failing and repeating the semester. How pathetic it would look. How ashamed her master would be in her...

To distract herself she shoves her face into a textbook, one talking about World War II and how close Japan came to concurring Australia. It's filled with loss, dread and tragedies about the Japanese army being so vast the commander was able to kill off his own people and still send men able to fight against other fleets.

 _Men seriously are the worst..._  Her subconscious is remained fixed on commenting about needless details in the midst of her boredom.

It's filled with death and destruction. Not only did it bring her mood down but it bored her to death. She didn't want to learn about past tragedies, and she wasn't getting anywhere on her own, grumbling further into denial she slapped the textbook onto her desk and scavenged for her phone and the piece of paper she previously put out of sight.

Her thoughts are raging with reason why she shouldn't but her body moves on its own when she seeks the 'contact' application in her mobile. She doesn't know what she's doing until the dial tone ringing in her ear makes her question everything.

 _Is Tenko really going through with this?--It's! So! Stupid!_  
_What if Amami-san is only doing this to get Tenko alone and take advantage of my power!?_  
_Will Amami make fun of Tenko for not being able to do this on her own?_  
_What kind of example is Tenko setting for her other independent female peers? To rely on the men like their historic generation!?_  
_Will Amami-san bully Tenko for seeking help in something she despised?_  
_Will he demand Tenko do a despicable favour in return for helping her!?_  
_Oh, how men disgust Tenko! If he ever tries to force anything into Tenko's mouth, Tenko won't hesitate to bite!--_

"Hello?"

His voice is so close to her ear. It makes her eye twitch and her heart skip a beat from the shock alone. It was as if he was intimately whispering to her, Tenko was so oblivious to the feeling she startled away as if expecting his hot breath to contaminate her any second. After reminding herself that he wasn't actually 2 centimetres away from her face she recoils her flailing arms and lets out the uneasy breath she had been apparently holding in.

"A-A-Amami-san..." Her voice came out embarrassed while she hid behind her knees, an attempt of ceasing the judgment her subconscious was producing.

"Chabashira-san?" He sounds delighted. "Hey, what's up?" Almost joyful. And for some reason, the vision of his over-used smile displays itself in her imagination, it makes the stray hairs on her neck stand on edge, the way he talked to her so casually released a shudder through her that transformed her stone limbs to slime.

"U-Um..." She didn't think this through. _How is Tenko suppose to propose something like this!?_  "Tenko...Tenko has considered...Amami-san's...offer." She said it so hesitantly Tenko swears she could feel his sympathy through the patient silence.

"You want my help?"

It didn't sound demeaning, or disappointed, or angered. She sighs, relishing in the relief of that.

"Y-Yes...Tenko would..." She lets out another breath, though this one reeked of defeat. "Tenko would appreciate that." But she said it breathlessly. Not mad, nor irritated, just sheer defeat and pure embarrassment. "Tenko needs help passing the upcoming history exam." She was leaving herself so vulnerable to him, and while she knew boys used a women's vulnerability to prey on them, she still went through with it. She could feel the silvering lining of her optimism clinging to the faith of Amami being as different as he portrays himself to be, and it only left her feeling even more ashamed.

"Gotcha. So you want help in history?"

He actually sounded genuinely interested; The interest of a passionate teacher suited him in a strange way. Tenko tries to bury her initial thoughts of Rantarou's motives, but her master's words of how deceiving boys can be are engraved in her thought process.

"Y-Yes." She stuttered, inwardly gulping.

"Well, if you need help with anything else, I'd be happy to lend any insight I can."

He sounded kind but remembering that he is an official after-school tutor, a thought comes to Tenko's mind.

"How much is this going to cost Tenko?"

She did her best to shield the groan that came with the thought but Tenko wasn't good at hiding her emotions.

"Free of charge. I want to help my classmates so they can see next semester with the rest of us."

She blinks to herself for a moment. The thought of Rantarou taking so much time after school to help others for free had her perplexed.

_How is Amami-san acing all of his classes *and* helping others do the same all at once!?_

"Eh?" It slips out in the midst of her confusion.

"Would you feel more comfortable if we studied at your dorm?"

She glances around her room at the thought. She wasn't the messiest person and actually prefers keeping her possessions tidy, but ever since exams began, her books, various papers, sections of assorted uniforms and food wrappers have been discarded during all-nighters of study or being too tired to perform tasks properly after long hours of classes, club activities, nightly training and regular homework.

"N-No!" She says it more boldly then she'd prefer, "It's okay. Tenko..." but the thought of entering a male's home was unknown to her senses, she didn't know how it would affect her strength.

"...Would you rather study at my place?" He offers. His tone is gentle but wary. The lack of fear in his tone sounded pleasant, in a way.

Tenko's breathing hitches but Rantarou doesn't catch it over the phone, "Um..." the thought sits with her until she swallows the anticipation.

"If it makes you feel better my sisters will be home." He's quick to talk after hearing her uncertainty, "My dad's currently away travelling and my mom works during the day. We wouldn't be alone even if we wanted too."

She hears him chuckle on the other end of the phone, but she's too caught up in the thought of his sisters to feel any reaction to the act. Tenko once caught Rantarou chatting with one of his sisters after school hours, and will never forget the punishment she put herself through for assuming ill relations between the two before she knew they were related... But after the incident it got Rantarou talking about his sisters and opening up to her about them and how he's strictly their brother, since he didn't want Tenko assuming anything like that between them _ever_  again. And no matter what angle she looked at it, the love in his eyes when he talked about his sisters was nothing but platonic family compassion.  
She's never felt so embarrassed in her entire life, but the pleasant conversation that birthed from such an awkward encounter almost made up for her mistake. - Almost. - But from what Tenko's seen in photos and what Rantarou has shared, his sisters seem like lovely ladies. It sometimes makes Tenko think Rantarou would make a cute girl, with incredible eye lashes, the recurring thought of him with long, wavy, blonde-green hair makes her stiffen a giggle of her own.

He goes quiet over the other end, but the silence is comfortable, it's not what Tenko's used to whilst talking with her male peers. "So, my place after school tomorrow?"

She evaluates the variables, and assumes a household full of pure girls wouldn't be the worst thing for her strength. Maybe she could get to know them and even teach them Neo-Aikido in case they need to wack Rantarou upside the head if he ever does an act remotely menacing. They could keep him in line and possibly lessen the chance of him becoming a severe menace to society in his older years. All Tenko could see - or at least, allow herself to see in her time of need and overwhelming desperation - were green flags and positive outcomes.

"Y-Yeah!" She doesn't mean for it to sound so animated. "Tenko would prefer that..."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why my interest in this ship skyrocketed all of a sudden but I have about 15+ fic wips featuring amacha... so when I say I'm desperate for these two. I mean it.
> 
> [[ Also please be aware that Tenko's character is known for disliking men - I have nothing against people who identify as male and through this work of fan fiction so will Tenko. (Or at least...less blind judgement - sorry I'm doing my best here) ]]
> 
> { Post-OriginalPublishingDate: OK so I've updated some ish - I'm currently learning about Japan in society & culture and the schooling system is incredibly different to hollywood's interpretation, I'll do my best to stay true to the character's Japanese culture but I'm lazy and relly dumb sooo take it or leave it  
> 8/30/18 - I may need to change one big thing in the future since I first wrote this out as a one-shot and didn't take depth of time into consideration, so for now I'm hoping it won't completely fuck me over...}
> 
> Also, lemme know what other ships you wanna see in this - if any. I didn't really think about making other ships relevant since I wanted ANY amacha fan to be able to read this without anything bugging them, but idk I'm open to ideas and figured if I'm writing a fic about a couple as crack as this I could open it up to other crack ships like saiibo/yumeaga/other suggestions... idk this is my first time doing something like this ok


End file.
